The Demon Hunter and the Shingami
by The Obsidian Blade
Summary: The summery is inside if you want to know. The crossover between Bleach and Naruto happens around chapter four and it is completely different from any others that you have seen. Naruto/Harem. I hope you guys like it and do not forget to review!
1. Chapter 1

**Of Demon Hunters and Shinigamis**

By The Obsidian Blade

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Bleach or any of its characters. I do own this idea however. If I did own Naruto do you think I would bother with typing this stuff? Hell no! I would be fucking rich dude. Oh yeah a fair warning to flamers, if you have a problem with what I am typing KISS MY ASS! That is all.

Summary- This is a war that no one wants to be a part of. The war between us and what lurks in the darkness. My organization has been able to keep them in the dark for only so long. They see the claw marks on the abandoned alley ways and the dead bodies that litter them. They have their theories but after all they are only theories or that is what the government says. The government that I work for deals with these monsters of the shadows. I work for the League's Konoha sector and this is our war.

Chapter One- the beginning of the underground war

Blue eyes fluttered in the dark as the annoying ringing of the alarm clock went on. The teen's fist slammed onto the snooze button as he groggily got out of bed. His feet touched the rough carpet of the apartment floor. His body was lean but not scrawny. It seemed as if he could easily take care of himself. His long spiky blonde hair matted up is face and a few spikes seemed to defy gravity like bed head normally does. He was about five foot ten, five foot eleven and about eighteen years old (I hate how people will portray some of their characters as seven feet when it does not fit). His muscles were also lean, not over bulgy nor to weak but lean. His skin was pale but not ghastly pale, showing that he did spend some time out in the sun but not very often. His face had three whisker-like birth marks. Scars were all over is body and did not seemed like they were self inflicted wound either. A lot of the scars seemed to be from blades and the others seemed to be from bullets or something of the like. On his face were three whisker like scars on each cheek, counting six in total.

The apartment was more like a loft with the bed near the walk in closet that sat in the corner. His computer sat on a desk near the bed so the blond can use the bed as chair. It also held up the annoying alarm clock and other office type items such as a stapler and pencils. The kitchen was identified by the tiled floor, counters, and other usual kitchen appliances used to cook stuff with. The bathroom was the only separate room in the whole loft. On one side of the loft was a large window. The loft may not have been well furnished but it was decent.

He grabbed some clothes from the dresser that was also near the bed and went off to take a long shower. He had time he figured so he could actually enjoy himself for once in his life. The blonde turned the water on and waited for it to reach a desired temperature. When it got hot enough he stepped in. The hot water pelted his skin. He winced a bit from the sensation of temperature change. He took his time in washing himself. When he was finished the bathroom was so filled with steam that he could not even see right. He clumsily put on his clothes. His black baggy denim pants were the first to come on along with a black silver studded belt to hold up the pants. Black socks were the second to go on and after that a scarlet tank top that clung to his skin. The blonde walked out of the bathroom, letting all the steam escape from the bathroom. The whiskered teen walked over to the closet and opened the door. He reached inside the closet and pulled out a black trench coat, two gun holsters, two guns, and two swords.

The gun holsters were made of black leather with a red stripe running the center of. One attached to his belt and the other goes on the upper torso with the holster snug against the right ribs. The guns themselves were odd. One was a revolver that was made of black metal. The chambers had red stripes running along the center and the handle was made of black wood. In blood red in Ominous was engraved in the handle. The other was even weirder. The barrel was a collection of camber that spun along a mechanism, firing the bullets in a rapid motion. The bullets were not slugs but long slender silver needles. The barrel seemed to double as a cartridge. The gun was mostly silver with a few gold accents like the gold silver studded rings that bound the cylinders together. There in gold letters read Grace. The swords were both unique. One was a katana with a light blue blade. Its hilt was wrapped in blue cloth wrapped around it, creating a gold diamond pattern. The sheath was a lacquer black. Its hand guard was a gold four pronged star. The word engraved on the blade was Bliss. The other sword had a darker feel to it. It was a scimitar. Its blade was black with a jagged, purple edge. The hand guard wrapped itself around the knuckles, just hovering a few inches above and was spiked. Tattered, crimson tape was wrapped around the hilt of it. The sheath was mad of dark brown leather. He put all the weapons and accessories on, the swords at his left hip, the holsters in their proper places, and Grace at his hip and Ominous at his ribs. He reached in the closet and grabbed four cartages four Bliss and about twenty slugs for Ominous and attached them to his left hip and the inside of his trench coat.

The blonde walked over to his computer and logged in. As he waited for the computer to load he was contemplating about the day. How many demons was he going to kill, how will he get out of trouble and other stuff. The computer finally loaded. He clicked the icon with a fox wrapping itself around the world and the text Mozilla Fire Fox underneath it. The page flashed into existence. He checked his email. Great, he had one new e-mail. He clicked on the read mail tab and when it appeared he cursed everything in existence.

_Dear Namikaze Naruto_

_You have been summoned to the League for a mission. Be there by eight o' clock no Tuesday. This is a high paying mission so I would advise you to be there. _

_Sincerely _

_Sarutobi_

Naruto looked at the clock and saw that it was seven thirty four. "Fuck!" he cursed out loud as he raced out the door. He jumped. His room was on the second floor of the complex but not incredibly high. He quickly jumped over the railing into the parking lot and raced off to a black motorcycle. The machine seemed as if it was meant for speed with its narrow design. He turned it on and sped off to the meeting place.

He made to a building that seemed to be empty. The walls were covered in graffiti and the paint was peeling away from the bricks. The windows were painted over black so no one would see what was on the inside. He parked the bike around back and went inside the back entrance. The inside contradicted everything that was on the outside of it. The walls were painted stark white with a few bulletin boards with different colored sheets of paper on them. The front desk was made of oak and many different people were conversing with one another or trying to badger the receptionist for a mission.

He moved to the front desk and saw a young lady with brown eyes, light brown hair and purple rectangles on her cheeks. "You are just on time," the lady said in a light tone. She seemed to smile brightly as she looked at him with some sort of weird look.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know," the blonde replied. Naruto frowned at the lady as he looked around. "What is so damn important that you have to call me on my god damn day off?" His voice was full of displeasure and lacked a certain light that only loss could take away.

The girl seemed to be ticked off at what and how the blonde replied to her. "I control your missions and who you are paired up with so I would not advise that you use that kind of tone with me," she said in a warning tone.

"Yeah whatever Rin, so what is the important mission that you have me doing?" He really hated being called on his days off. Why even bother issuing the days if all you do is call the person back. The blonde never really had a day off because he was always called on it.

"There is a mansion at the edge of town with demon sightings from civilians. We have been able to keep them in the dark but we can't keep this up for much longer. We need you to deal with the problem." Her tone of voice had this weird sound of seriousness to it that he found more suitable for their position.

"How many did you send in there already?" he asked, fearing the answer of what was inevitable.

"You are the tenth one." He sighed. Just his luck, he always got the suicide missions. That is one of the main reason people never worked with him. Only a few were willing and they were usually nut cases that either was extremely good or they just did not make it out of the mission alive. The ones that came back were always treated for psychiatric problems. They were never the same again.

"I have no choice but to except, don't I?" he questioned Rin.

"That's the spirit," she chirped. "Now let me tell you what the problem is. There is most likely a high powered demon that lives there. Stolen goods are most likely there as well. We want you to look around the whole mansion in case there is something that we might find useful." She handed him a paper with directions on it.

"Will do Rin," he said as he walked out the door. He looked at the paper: 1613 Misery road. What a great name for the city. He remembered why he joined this organization in the first place. The city was infested with demons. They were everywhere and they could take the forms of humans so they were near impossible to find unless they wanted to find you. Naruto was a big target for the demons that were against him. He made a big reputation for himself. There were demons that were on the Leagues side such as the Bijuu. He never seen them before but he has heard many stories about them. They were masters and were divided up into levels of nine. He of course did not believe they existed because he could not believe that there are people that strong. If there was why not use them for this war? It would be easily won. But the answer he got was that it would cause too much havoc and he would have no job. That was utter bullshit in his mind but he guessed that they did have some kind of a point. He got on to his motor cycle and started it up to drive off to his destination.

He remembered the first briefing he got from the League. It told him of the classes the demons were set in. The order was easy to remember.

Grunts were the weakest of the demon classes and attacked in large numbers.

Knights were strong but stupid so they were ranked near the grunts.

Special Strikers were commanders of all the lower class demons and Naruto only fought a few of them before. They were strong, fast, and knew how to take down an enemy easy. There strength and speed varied on which one you fought. They never were the same in anything. Each one was independent.

The highest levels were the Kings. The name was not really meant to be sexiest as there were quite a few female king level demons on the plane.

These rankings worked for both sides of the war. He fought quite a few Knights in his time as part of the League. The League has been an underground strike force that has been a part of Konoha for a few years now. The government did not even know they existed in the shadows as they too, were kept out of the dark. Hell, they had a few officials in offices at the government and other places such as the news paper press and the police station to keep them out of the dark. They always found away to keep everyone in the dark of what was really going on. It was really more or less only in their country with a few dealings and outposts in other countries and cities. There were five main outposts were called sectors because of the name of the cities they were located in. They were called the Iwa sector, the Kiri sector, the Kumo sector, the Suna sector, and finally the Konoha sector. Each sector was run by a Kage of sorts. They ran the main base of operations and were supposedly the strongest in the sector. They were labeled as the Tsuchikage, the Mizukage, the Raikage, the Kazekage, and the Hokage.

Naruto was really lucky that he survived the first demon that attacked him. It was weird. The demon said something about destroying the abomination before it got to great before it started attacking him. Before he knew it, darkness surrounded his vision and then nothing. When he came to he was in a strange facility that seemed to be like a laboratory. They explained that he was some kind of demon angel mix and that his demon powers have just awakened themselves. That was two years ago. He has obtained both forms however they drained his body like hell. Last time he changed he was in the middle of fighting a group of three Knights with one Special Striker. He was lucky to survive that because after his body was drained he was out for more than a month.

He finally reached the mansion. It was very old, as if time really hated its guts. The wood was rotting and mold grew freely. The smell was toxic to any normal person. He walked up to the front door slowly and surely. The water in the fountain was green and had what seemed like smoke emitted from it. He walked up to the front door with the wooden steps groaning under the pressure of his steps and kicked it down. Many grunts, like one hundred of them, varying in species, were right there and prepared to strike him with ease or at least try and attack him.

A/N Alright, this is my second remake of this one. The reason is that it is not as successful as I want it to be. But that does not mean I am going to give it up. The reason why I do not think that it is successful is because a few things are pretty unclear so I have decided to make them clear for understanding purposes. First is the ranking system.

Grunts are the lowest levels and are generally weak with out a human form to take. They are the front lines and the usual soldiers.

Soldiers are the second to come up. All of them are strong as hell and it shows in their muscles. They are usually easy to distinguish in human as they are over muscular and such as that. They are stupid though. I mean extremely slow like the brain damaged hoarse in Family Guy is smarter than them.

Special Strikers are the interesting ones though. Not every single one of them is strong or very powerful. They vary a lot of the time and very hard to fish out. They are extremely smart and are more dangerous than any of those above most of the time.

King class is the one that is most dangerous. They are the ones that you cannot fish out till it to late. There also few of them in existence and only few have reached that class. They can out rank you easy and kill you with the flick of a finger usually. I do not use this to be sexist as there are women who have obtained this rank or have surpassed. That would be the Bijuu.

Now, there are ranks and species that had made a class of their own. They are the Bijuu amongst other things. I am pretty sure that you all know the Bijuu ranking system though and they are usually more powerful then King class though some do pose as King class. That will be further explained. For now, review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Of Demon Hunters and Shinigamis**

By The Obsidian Blade

Chapter two-the act of artificial creation and questions

The Grunts attacked relentlessly and carelessly. He reached for Grace and started to unleash a volley of needles at the upcoming onslaught of stupid grunts. They fell one by one as needles pierced their flesh. The blondes hand twitched for Bliss and with quick succession he unsheathed the blade, slicing the demons that came near. The blade moved with grace and skill as it swept across the field, tracing its path with the blood of its foes. It was a show to behold to any swordsmen watching it. The demons howled in pain as they were sliced, the blade of Bliss slicing deep into their skins.

A demon made a lunge from the side, trying to knock the lone soldier down. The attempt to strike did not go unnoticed by the blonde. He jumped back, the claws of the grunt barely scratching his flesh, drawing a bit of blood. He pointed Grace at the demon and fired. The needles made contact, piercing its skull and sending blood and brain matter everywhere. The grunts were dispatched. Their blood bathed the floor as well as the one who slew them. He sheathed Bliss and put Grace back into its respective holster and sighed. No wonder no one survived; this place was literally crawling with demons. He began to wander why was there so much demon activity here? Sure this was an ideal meeting place and hide out but demons usually never stayed in one place so long, well not the Grunts. The other demons were harder to predict. Their movements were never the same and if it was it did not go without reason.

Naruto continued to walk through the house. It was amazing the building has not even collapsed under its own wait over the years. It looked as if no one tried to take care of the place and just condemned it for some odd reason. It certainly did not have a safe presence around it. The blonde thought of this as usual. He has been in far worse conditions before this and bound to get himself in even more life threatening positions. He opened door after door, never finding anything of real value or interest besides a few Grunts and the occasional Soldier. He opened the last door that was close to the balcony looking over the main room on the floor below. He felt an odd, unholy presence in the room. He did not know why but he could feel something strong beyond that door and it was unnerving him beyond control. He eased it open with a long annoying creek as the hinges protested in the movement. When he opened he pulled out Ominous and looked around with the gun ready to fire at anything that did not belong. The room was starch white and seemed to be in a neat order. Something that struck out due to the condition the rest of the house was in. The dresser was pressed up near the window. The window was closed. The white curtains did little to help keep the light out. The bed was made and seemed to be recently ironed. This was weird. This was the only room in the whole house that was in neat order. He sighed as he took out a camera from his coat pocket and snapped a few shots of the room and walked out.

As soon as he exited the room he got tackled to the bottom floor. He felt the rotting wood railing splintered as he fell. The wooden floor below splintered as well, leading to a lower floor beneath it. The blonde hit the bottom floor with a dull thud. He groaned as pieces of the floor above hit the cold steal floor around him, a few occasionally hitting him

Naruto groaned as he pushed himself up, his hands running along the cold steel floor. He could tell that the floor was made if steel by the hard feel of it. As he got up the florescent lights lit up, one row at a time. They hummed as they came to, illuminating the room. The blonde was amazed at the room. It was huge, probably bigger than the house itself probably. Hell it was probably a little bigger than the property itself. It was like a laboratory from a lot of the overdone scary movies that he bothered to watch. Beakers and test tubes were set all over the place with some kind of substance on it. Giant storage units that were filled with some kind of green fluid that suspended some kind of humanoid creature in them were sprawled everywhere. The room seemed to be mainly built out of stainless steel with the exception of a few glass components. The room was exactly that out of a scary movie.

Naruto searched the room for any sign of the person that tackled him. Seeing none, the blonde sighed as he brought out his camera again to take the pictures of the room. This was really strange, demons of the sort that he encountered here were not known to be this thoughtful and if they were they were brought down with quick secession. There had to be someone controlling them. Who exactly the blonde didn't know and most likely will have the people who are built for this do the research. He strode over to what seemed to be the main computer and moved the mouse to see if it was still on. He was in luck as the screen flickered to life and shown that the person was still logged in as well. He searched his pockets and brought out a flash drive as he searched the computer for any important files. He found a file with the title: ARTIFICIAL CREATION in bold black print under a file icon. The file name itself screamed important. He placed the file into the flash drive and searched for anything else that seemed important. Sadly, there was nothing that seemed of real importance.

Naruto pocketed the flash drive and deleted the file off the computer, trying to throw off anyone's plans if they needed to recover the thing. "You know it is not nice to go snooping where you don't belong, child," he heard behind him. The voice was calm and creepy and had a certain hiss that made it sound like a snake demon. The blond reached for Ominous with his left hand.

"Yeah, well neither is this!" Naruto spun around and quickly planted a bullet into the demons head. The demon fell to the ground with loud, dull thud. The body dissolved to snakes. The snakes slithered away from the spot. The blond was shocked. This was not the power of any Special Striker he has fought or anything for that matter. It was bizarre. Nothing like this happened on a day to day basis. Naruto heard the distortion of the air on his left and used the barrel to block the oncoming strike.

CLANG!

The sound of metal hitting metal echoed throughout the large room. The blonde looked at the sword that he was currently holding in place. The sword was a claymore with a gold hilt and a jade placed below the blade. The man holding it seemed powerful. His hair was long and black and tied behind his head so it wouldn't get in the way. His skin was pale and sickly and his eyes were lined with purple eyeliner. His eyes were slanted and held an evil gleam. His clothing seemed to be medieval robes that had a zipper to close and a hood to hide ones face. His face held this smile that sent shivers up Naruto's spine. His sent definitely that of a snake demon's. The odd thing was that snake demons were supposed to be extinct since the beginning of the war.

"Ku, Ku, Ku," the demon laughed out. He kicked away from the blonde soldier. "You are good, better than most soldiers that I have slain." The smile that he held grew even wider as Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Do not be alarmed. I have been watching you for some time now and I have come to offer you a deal. Why not join me?" Naruto's eyes widened at that. Join the freak? What was he, crazy? "Do not dwell upon it now; think about it now for I have a test for you." The snake demon disappeared into the shadows. The room was silent. Naruto waited for something to happen. He sighed as he put back Ominous. Then he heard it.

CRACK!

He spun around only to get knocked by a monster. The creature was about fourteen feet tall. Its skin was like stone. Its horns were gnarly. Its claws were more like talons. Its snout was elongated. Its wings also seemed to be made of stone. Its tail swung and swept the floor below, scratching the floor occasionally. Naruto reached and pulled out Ominous and Fear and stared the thing in its eyes. This was not going to be fun. The creature lunged at Naruto with its claws bared. The blonde dodged right and fired a single shot of Ominous at it. The shot did little to affect the monstrosity as it impacted his rock like skin. The creature backhanded him into a wall, creating a life size dent into the metal. The soldier fell out of the hole and onto his hands and knees. He forced himself to his feet as he heard a roar. The creature created mini earthquakes as it ran. The blonde narrowed his eyes as he watched the thing ran at him. He jumped and kicked off the wall and flipped over the creature, slicing his blade over its back as he did. The stone giant howled in pain because of the combined effort of the blade slicing its skin and the impact of the metal wall.

The blonde landed in a semi-crouched position, staring at the creature as it staggered for balance. He waited for the creature to make the first move. The monstrosity's tail lashed out. The blonde warrior brought up Fear to block the oncoming strike and was knocked back by the force. The creature picked up the blonde before he could even hit the floor.

The monstrosity brought Naruto close to its face and roared. Naruto freed the hand that held Ominous. "You know," he started. "You are way to close in my personal space." BANG. He fired a single round into the creature's left eye. The thing howled in pain as it threw Naruto to the floor. Blood covered its left side of its face as the crimson liquid oozed from the now empty socket. The creature covered its face with its hands to try and ease the pain.

The blonde landed with a dull thump on his back. He groaned in pain as he rolled to his hands and knees, trying to keep his cool and life. What he was not prepared for was to be kicked in the stomach and land over to the other side of the room. The lone soldier crashed through a few of the containment units and a few non important computers. He landed on the other side of the room with many cuts and glass on his body. A few shards of glass that carried over with him crashed around him and cut into his skin. He saw the creature walking at him slowly; almost as if it wanted the lone soldier to know that death was inevitable. He was able to lift his body only to its hand and knees before he dropped again. The cold steel was beginning to warm because of his body heat. He brought himself up again. Black energy pulsated around him and black lightning cackled as well. His finger nails grew to talon like claws and turned black. Leathery wings grew from his back. His skin turned to a sickly pail and his eyes turned as black as the night sky. His hair turned feral as it lengthened and changed colors from blonde to black. An ominous smoke stared to emit from Fear and Ominous as the demonic energy picked up.

The creature finally reached him, not caring about the demonic aura that hung around the room. It slowly raised its right foot and with a load roar it brought it down with the intention of ending the now changed blonde. "**Phantom**," Naruto muttered in a demonic voice. His body became like that of a ghosts. The foot crashed through his body with out much damage. The black haired demon jumped back and landed on a nearby desk. His body solidified. He smirked. His blood lust was showing vividly. This was going to be fun. The stone juggernaut turned around slowly. Its fangs were bared. It roared before it started to sprint.

Naruto spread out his wings and took off into the air with a great flap. The giant crashed into the desk. The metal crunched and folded under the force of the stone creature. It seemed to look around for the newly changed Naruto before it found him in the air. The dark haired demon smirked before talking in a demonic voice. "**Come and get me you stone idiot**." The beast roared before extending its wings. It crouched slightly before taking off. The pale demon flew into meet the monster in the air. They clashed. Sparks flew from their clash. They kept clashing over and over again, both trying to best the opponent. It was an amazing show. Finally both just hovered in place as Naruto quickly readied Ominous for a shot. He had the gun positioned as the monstrosity of stone lashed out and started to fly at him. He smirked before he pulled the trigger. The bullet had demonic energy surrounding it as a shock wave of energy pulsated out of the barrel. The demonic metal slug hit the monstrosity head on. It fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. Blood pooled on the floor. Brain matter escaped from the skull.

An unimaginable pain spiked through Naruto's body as he reverted back to normal. His hands shot up to his head as he withered in pain. His wings slowly retracted back into his back. His skin darkened to its normal colour. His hair reverted back to blond. Is nails turned back to normal. Once the process was finished he fell to his hands and knees. He panted a little as he tried to keep conscious. His effort went in vain as he fell to the ground unconscious.

The snake demon came back from the shadows with a creepy smirk plastered to his face. "You did well Naruto-kun," he said. He began licking his lips. "Let's just see how you do against the real test. Ku, Ku, Ku." He left without evidence that he was ever even there. This was a war he was going to win.

Naruto groaned as he sat up. He looked around the room to see where he was. The paint was starch white and everything was easily visible. The IV machines made an annoying sound as the beeped. This was definitely not his room nor was this the mansion. "They really should know that I like to keep the room dark," he muttered to himself.

"Then how could we see the injuries you may have suffered?" he heard an aged voice from the side. He turned to look at the owner of the voice and saw two people. The first was and aged man in a black suit. His hair was fading and already grayed and his eyes shown so much wisdom and experience that they seemed like wells of information over the years. The other was a lady with large breasts and long blonde hair. She wore a doctor's gown as she looked at him with an angry look. A diamond like symbol was on her forehead.

"You know that you could have gotten yourself killed from using your demon form!" she yelled in rage. Her anger was like an aura that surrounded her.

"Now, now Tsunade-chan, he did complete the mission after all," the old man said in a calm voice. The blonde lady now known as Tsunade turned to the old man.

"How could you just say that about my son Sarutobi-sama!" she yelled. It was true; she took him in as her own. Ever since he joined the League she has adopted him. The reason why was because he acted so much like the loved ones she lost to a demon raid on her house. To the populace she lost them in a fire but she knew what really happened. She served as the head medic, knowing more about demonic toxins than anyone else. "He was almost killed! And you! You know how badly your demon form affects your body yet you keep transforming like this every time something gets tough. You really are trying to kill yourself aren't you?"

"Relax Kaa-san," the blonde said. He really hated this at times but it was a good feeling to know that someone cared for you, no matter who you are. "It's not like I didn't know the consequences of my own actions and besides, I'm still alive. Now is there a reason to why are you here old man?" Sarutobi shook his head at the teens disrespect before talking.

"Yes there is," he started off. His voice was serious. "When we came to get you we found you in a lab. We also found the monster you fought. I am pretty sure you know that it was a stone demon. You really are lucky to survive that thing. I should not warn you that they are in a class all by themselves. Now is there anything else that came into play while you were there?"

The blond sighed before he told them about the man that he saw. The way he acted and how he sounded so cryptic. There shock was evident as he described his features. When the blonde was finished describing the man Sarutobi looked down and shook his head. "We will keep an eye out for this snake demon. In the mean time I want you to take this week off and rest. Your body may be healed but what happens if another occurrence like this happens again and Tsunade does not know where you are. You are not Super Man mind you." He left the room for Tsunade and Naruto to talk.

She looked at him and sighed. "You could have gotten yourself killed in that fight. Why do you have to take the suicide missions any way?" she asked in concern. 'Why doesn't he just retire? He certainly has done enough missions.'

He stared at the bed as if it was the thing that held the answer for her question.

The younger blonde looked at the older women before answering. "Because there is still too much I could do for this war." His answer was something that struck a chord in her.

"BUT YOU HAVE DONE ENOUGH ALREADY! HELL! YOU HAVE DONE MORE MISSIONS IN YOUR TERM HERE THAN ANYONE ELSE HAS DONE THAT HAS BEEN IN THE LEAGUE TWICE AS LONG AS YOU!" she yelled. "You really should quit before you end up dead. I really can never go through that experience again." Tears streamed her face as she finished her short speech. He reached around her and pulled her into tight hug. He whispered word into her such as 'I will not die' or 'I will never leave you'. When her crying has gone to a low sniffle he pulled back and started to speak.

"I will survive this Kaa-san, no matter what I have to do. I. Will. Survive."

A/N Well, there's the second chapter. Thank you guys for reading this, or those who chose to read this. Still, this is one of my first stories and I will not give this one up with out good reason. For now, good by and to those who don't review, I will send my mutant teddy bear army to give you hugs and kisses until you review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Of Demon Hunters and Shinigamis**

By The Obsidian Blade

Chapter three- The fight between two great soldiers and the sighting of new creatures

Naruto was more than a little miffed that he got laid off for as week. Doctor's orders apparently. 'Doctor's orders my ass!' he thought a little angrily. 'Kaa-san just wants me to rest up and relax. There is a war going on and I am here relaxing! I should be out there helping them win not relaxing.' He walked up to an outdoor stand that sold a specific food; Ramen. He seriously could never get enough of the stuff. It was like a drug to him. People had made comments that ramen was supposed to be the happy food yet he always remained so serious. It was like nothing will ever work for him. That also led to the over used comment that he needed to lighten up and take his paid vacation time to relax. Like he needed to relax? There was a war going on wasn't there?

He walked up to the stand and looked at the sign. There in bold red letters read 'Ichiraku's'. It wasn't well known to the populace but Naruto very well knew it. He learned about the little shop when he was back in middle school. He was just wondering around with no real aim but his stomach growled a few times. It was hilarious to recount really. When he found the shop he never heard of ramen but ever since he tried it back then he has been addicted to it like a fly to sugar or a fat kid to candy.

As he took his seat he was greeted by the scent of multiple flavors of ramen. To him it was intoxicating; he could not get enough of it. "Hey Naruto!" he heard the owner yell. (A/N I really cannot remember his name for the life of me. I know; it's all bad.) "Long time no see!" The old man was aging; his wrinkles were evident. His hair was already graying. He had the body of a late forty, early fifty year old. "Ayame has been bugging me about where you ran off to. If I did not know any better I'd say that you two were going out. Then again you probably be the only one I would deem worthy to date her.

Naruto blushed a deep red at that comment. Him, demon hunter that was most likely going to die at a very early age, and Ayame, a human that had her whole life, dating? Not going to happen in a million years. It was not that he did not find her attractive; hell he thought of her as a goddess on earth; it's that he could not believe that someone like her would like him, a demon hunter bound to die young. "Yeah right Old man," Naruto said. "She would never like me."

Little did he know that the girl they were talking about was right there. 'He does not think that I like him in that sense?'

"So you don't like my daughter eh?" the old man asked in a joking manner, as if to try and pry some knowledge out of the blonde demon hunter.

"Don't get me wrong, Ayame is very beautiful and I do like her like that but you two know the life I lead and if we do get into a relationship and get far enough to conceive children and I end up dead what then? Is she really ready for what I go through? I really am not sure what will happen in my life and I don't want to leave any children of mine behind because of my death." His explanation hit Ayame hard. She figured out how Naruto felt about her but she began to wonder, was she really ready for the kind of life that the blonde lead? He explained to them about the war going on about a year ago. It was right after a low class demon nearly killed them both. The demon attacked the shop when they were closing and wrecked it. It nearly ruined them and if it were not for the blonde they would be homeless. He paid for the repairs after he told them what really was going on. It was shocking to think that he fights those kinds of monsters every single day. The shocking thing was that the thing attacked for no reason what so ever. Hell, it didn't even want them for food. It was as if something of a greater force was controlling it for some sort of test.

"That is up to her," the old shop owner drawled out. "So what will it be?"

"Miso please," Naruto replied as he gained a distant look in his eyes. The old man smiled at him before running off into the kitchen to make the order. One the way there he bumped into Ayame, who was pretending to look for something on the counters over head. She had long brown hair that she tied up in a white bandana. Her brown dress was ruffled by the day. Her white apron helped protect her clothing from stains. She also wore a white t-shirt, as today was hot. She was about five eight and had modest C-cup breasts.

"I know you were eavesdropping on our little conversation," he said, startling the ramen waitress. "I know of your little crush and I approve of him. The question is do you approve of letting yourself fall for him. Besides Tsunade and Rin, we are the only people who get to see him outside of work." He walked into the kitchen to get the ramen ready for the blonde soldier.

Back at the counter Naruto was lazily drumming his finger against the hard wood of the counter. He looked at the wood as if inspecting it with a critical eye, as if it held all the answers to the world inside its wooden grains. Then he heard someone sit down next to him suddenly. It was awkward really, because no one usually sat next him, finding the whiskered blonde a bit creepy in a sense. "You know that too much ramen is not healthy for you," he heard the person say in a deep tone. He recognized the voice without any difficulty. God he hated the owner of the voice, he irked him so much.

"You have no right to criticize what I eat teme," Naruto said in a bone chilling voice. "So why are you here anyway teme? I never took you as the social type."

"Tch, say whatever you want dope but know this, I still am your superior in every way possible Namikaze." That comment crossed the line. Naruto turned his eyes to him with a cold look. The man seemed around twenty or so. His black hair was somehow spiked without gel. He wore a black leather jacket with copper buttons, black pants, a red shirt, black combat boots. A long sword rested on his black with a red sash holding it in place. His skin was a sickly pale and his eyes were an onyx black. His face also held something that pissed the blonde off to no end, a smug smile that seemed to never disappear. That smile was something that needed to be whipped off. His name was Sasuke Uchiha, one of the only people who did not go insane by working with Naruto. The times they worked together they had a full team yet they were the only ones to survive and people automatically thought it was the smug asshole that saved the blonde when it was the other way around. It's not like the blonde Halfling cared though. Rumors were just that, rumors. They rarely ever were true if ever. Yet some idiots still find a way to believe them even if they are the most farfetched thing ever. The man honestly thought just because he has been in the business longer than most people he was superior to everyone. He also thought he was going to be the next leader of the League.

The man has gone insane after he witnessed his parent's murder by his brother and running away of said brother. He figured out his family was a bunch of fire demons and that he was at least a Knight level in strength and a Special Striker in skill in his demon form. He has become so power hungry over this term in the league that he would probably sell out the Leagues plans for a way to get powerful quicker. The man was the most smug fire demon any one has seen.

"You know just because you have power doesn't mean you should flaunt it around as if it was nothing a new toy Uchiha," Naruto growled out in an aggravated tone. Before the black haired man could retort to what the blonde said, Ayame came and gave Naruto his ramen. "Thank you Ayame-chan." He broke the pair of chopsticks and began eating at an incredible rate.

"So what do you got here in this hole in the wall dump you call an eatery," Sasuke said. That was what snapped the blonde. In an instant he felt what seemed like many barrels concentrated in one area touch his head. He turned his eyes to see Naruto with his left hand extended towards him with Grace in hand.

"If you're here to cause troubles then leave," Naruto said in a cold tone, sending shivers up the two human's spines. He was ready to pull the trigger in an instant if the fire demon gave anyone any sign of trouble. "If you don't then I will fill you with so much needles that you will make a pin cushion jealous."

Sasuke glared at him before raising himself out of his seat and starting to leave. "This place probably sells crap food anyway."

Naruto sighed as he watched the dark haired man leave the eatery. He also paid for his food and left with a 'good bye'. As he walked he counted how many constellations he could find and count while seemingly unaware that there was someone tagging along. When he walked near the alley ways that anyone hardly ever trekked the tag a long decided to make his move. "You know that it was very unwise of you to boss me around like that dope," the voice said. Sasuke walked out of the shadows with his hand resting on the hilt of his long sword.

"You know that sneak attacks are kind of over played teme," Naruto retorted. There was a pregnant pause before anyone moved. Sasuke drew his blade and Naruto had drawn Ominous. When they moved close enough both of them had their weapons aimed at a vital point, Sasuke the throat and Naruto the forehead. Sasuke smirked.

"Of course you have to show how weak you are by using your little custom guns. It's really simple to fight when you have a gun, all you really have to do is point and pull the fucking trigger," Sasuke said in an arrogant manner. "Hell, I bet you got them off of some third rate demon, just like your skills." Naruto tugged on the trigger lightly but never shot a single bullet at the dark haired soldier. His eyes narrowed a bit as he looked Sasuke in the eyes. Sometimes he really wondered why he was on the same team as the man.

"What do you want teme?" Naruto asked. This was something that was not on a 'good day list'. It was on a completely opposite list called the 'hate filled day' list.

"Well since you challenged my authority so you have to pay the price." Naruto eyes narrowed at this. Was he really that stupid? Naruto sighed before putting Ominous back into its proper resting place.

"No," he answered before he started to walk off in the other direction. Then he heard the roar of a flame being started. He turned around only to see a big fire ball heading his way. The blonde cursed slightly under his breath before he rolled left, a few embers hit the fabric of his jacket yet it did not set a flame on the flammable fabric. He saw a shadowy figure run through the flames towards him with a long sword drawn. He drew Bliss and met the sword head on. Both soldiers kept slashing, trying to keep alive from the other's blade. Naruto had the advantage in this as his movements were more precise and elegant while Sasuke's was broader and wide open. However this was only the tip of what they really could do. Their blades locked together, trying to bend the other to its will by the force of their wielder. The soldiers glared at each other before jumping back to opposite sides of the ally. A dull red glow wrapped around Sasuke's left arm before it erupted in a flame. When the flame disappeared a glowing red arm that seemed to be made out of marble has taken its place. His nails have turned into blood red claws. The forearm was far bigger and more out of proportion than it previously was. Part of his neck has also changed into the red marble like exterior.

'Great, just great he fucking uses a partial transformation on me,' Naruto thought as he looked at the man in front of him with a stern look.

The dark haired soldier laughed at Naruto. "This is the power of a true soldier, the true heir to the leader of the League!" Fire formed around his left hand in an instant he launched a stream of fire at the blonde.

Naruto moved left to avoid getting scorched by the flames. He ran forward and made a slash across the leather of Sasuke's jacket at his right arm. Blood escaped from his wound and he roared in pain. "You dare touch me!" the dark haired soldier yelled in anguish. Naruto jumped back to avoid getting hit by a backhand.

Their blades locked again. Sparks were starting to fly as they clashed. Each swing was aimed for kill. Both managed to scratch the other but it was not enough for kill. The clang of their steel echoed through the ally way. Sasuke jumped back to try a long distance attack.

A holy aura escaped from Naruto as he started to focus. His skin started paling slightly as the aura started to become more and more visible inside tiny wisps. His hair neatened and turned into a pale blonde, framing his face slightly. His eyes changed into a pale silver color with the faint outline of his pupil. Glowing white angel wings formed on his back. His blade started to glow with a brilliant light blue light. As the fire neared him he disappeared as if he was the light and reappeared in front of the fire demon in the same instant. It was as if he was moving at the speed of light. He extended his index and his middle fingers on his left hand. A shining ball of holy energy appeared at the tips of those two fingers quickly and suddenly. _**"Shining Nova,"**_ he said in a calm angelic voice. The sphere of light was slammed into Sasuke's chest sending him into the wall behind.

"You have done it now!" the man yelled at the angelic teen. His body erupted in a flame. When the body died his body has completely altered. His skin was the same as his left arm but his legs were more like a horse with the way they were bent and the fact they had blood red hooves. Dark red horns grew from his forehead. A red marble tale swung behind him. His sword was glowing red. Large red wings sprouted on his back with red designs on the back.

Before they could move an all too familiar roar was heard. "What is the meaning of this!" they heard Tsunade yelled form one end of the ally way. They turned to her and transformed back with Naruto pained a little.

"Hey Kaa-san," Naruto said with a little strain in his voice.

"You two are not supposed to fight each other out in the open like this! What happens if people see and they start talking to the media?! You two will be out of the job because of the military!" the older blond turned to the teen. "And you! You are supposed to take it easy for this week yet you are transforming again?! You really do have a death wish don't you?!"

"So you have to have the old hag brake up a fight you know you cannot win," Sasuke said arrogantly. Tsunade glared at him.

"You should know better than to pick fights with allies," she said coldly.

"Whatever. I think the dope knows not to order me around anyways." The man left in to the night.

"You know that this will not set easy," Tsunade said.

"Yeah, I know. His little group of whores will probably try and have me fired as usual. Like that will ever happen. The council will never give me up do to who my father was." the teen replied. "I am heading home. Tell me what else you uncover about the man and what was on the flash drive. And tell Ero-Sennin that I said hi." He then left into the night to get some much-needed sleep.

It was now one day till Naruto could get back to the League. It was not that he was thrilled for it like some of the battle junkies that he worked with nor was he bummed out abut. He was serious about his job, unlike a few a few of his comrades. Maybe a little too serious about what he does if you asked anyone else. They all had bets on whether or not he was virgin. Of course each of them was right so no one gained any cash out of that poll. They also had a bet that he was gay for some odd reason or another. No one won that bet as he was definitely not gay. To prove that he was not gay he made out with Rin. That also almost cost him his virginity big time. Sure he found her attractive but he was not sure of his feelings for the young secretary as he had the same feelings for the ramen waitress back at Ichiraku's. He really was not sure about anything anymore.

He was now walking around the city without his weapons. He left them at home because he really was not expecting to use them any ways. He only used them once this whole week and that was with Sasuke. He has got complaints on his email but he deleted and forgot about them. They were of no importance anyway.

He walked up to a local bar. It was where a lot of people hung out. It was filed with the usual drunks that had nothing better to do than keep away from their wives and get hammered. As he walked to a bar stool he found a few familiar faces. One was a lazy slacker that had his face buried in his arms. His black air was kept in a high ponytail, making his heads look somewhat like a pineapple. His clothes screamed lazy. A tattoo on his left arm signified him as a shadow demon. The one next to him was a dog demon. His hair was a brown mess. His slanted eyes scanned the bar for any possible one-night stands. His fangs slightly protruded from his mouth as he spoke loudly to try and find someone willing and legal. Two fang-like tattoos were right his eyes. Both looked around twenty-one and were around average height for a male.

Finally the dog demon took notice of the blonde's arrival. "Hey buddy, why don't you sit with us?" he called out to Naruto in a loud hefty voice. Naruto strode over to them and took up an empty seat next to them. "I heard that you and Sasuke got into a little fight. Why wasn't I there with you man? I would pay money to see you beat that bastard's ass into next year."

"Not something that I am proud of," Naruto replied. The dog demon just looked at him funny; almost as if he did not believe his own sensitive ears. Seeing this, Naruto sighed before continuing where he left off. "Nor was it something that I detest doing. It's just one of those things that just happen. It was not planned either. He attacked me because he was told what to do something that he did not like. I struck back and before we could finish Kaa-san came and stopped the fight. Does that explain what I am getting at Kiba?"

Kiba looked at him funny before nodding. "Yeah," he replied in a calm voice. "It means that you take your job way too serious. Man you need to get laid! Maybe that will get the stick out of your ass!" That last comment gained the dog demon a glare from the Halfling.

"I hate to break it to you but Kiba's got a point." The shadow demon stated as he took along swig of his drink.

"Yeah even Shikamaru agrees with me!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Hate to break it to you guys but I will most likely die a virgin. I prefer to know the girl I have sex with on a personal level and have something greater than just physical lust for the girl," Naruto stated calmly.

"WHAT ABOUT RIN OR AYAME!" Kiba yelled loudly, trying to get his point across.

"I will admit that I have feeling for them both but I am not sure what they are for them," Naruto said.

"So you're not sure which girl to choose then?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto sighed and rubbed his temples in annoyance.

"Let's get off the subject of girls and on to something more interesting," Naruto suggested. They spent most of the night drinking and talking. The only reason they allowed Naruto to drink there was because he knows the owner. The owner was also a part time comrade. He was Hatake Kakashi. The man was about six feet and twenty-seven. His long white hair seemed to defy gravity. He had a cloth covering his demon eye. He was in the standard issue armor that they gave all soldiers that were part of the League. Due to their inability to get poisoned by most human made toxins they did not get drunk.

After an hour or so they left the bar. It was around midnight so no one was on the streets. They all started walking off in separate directions, not to be seen again till work. As Naruto strode to his home, he began to think about the man that he saw at the mansion. Just who was he and how did he know Naruto's name? That was not something that struck a chord at ordinary. He continued walking till he neared an alleyway, the same alley way him and Sasuke fought at. Scorch marks and scratches still littered the alleyway. He started his trek down the path. This was a short cut that he learned a little while ago.

As he walked he heard the sounds of dogs running behind. Thinking that it was nothing more than the common strays running from the dogcatcher he kept walking. Then he noticed that footsteps seemed a little too large for a stray. He turned around and saw a large beast running at him; its fur was black and dingy. Gray powder emitted from his fur as it ran. Its claws were pitch black and seemed over used. Its fangs were a dingy yellow, proving that it never had its teeth brushed. Its eyes were deep reed and had no whites. They were just a deep pit of hateful red. It was a little bigger than your common dog and had two horns protruding above its ears. It seemed fully capable of standing on two legs.

When the beast came into striking range it lunged at Naruto the blonde shifted his weight to the right slightly and slammed his foot into its stomach. The beast flew off his foot and backwards a few feet, landing on all fours and running towards Naruto as the blonde did the same. The blonde soldier unleashed a combination of punches and kicks in the beast with getting a few scratches here and there. They were deep but not fatal. He finally smacked the creature into a pile of broken glass. The shards of glass broke through its skin. But blood never spilled. Instead some black, powdery k substance floated from the wounds and returned to the air.

The beast got up again and started attacking him. The blond moved back and felt his foot clang against, something metallic. He looked down to see a rusty orange pie that was roughly the length of an average sword. He kicked it up and whacked the creature in the skull, cracking it under the force of the rusted over metal. The thing started to stagger a bit before getting hit again in stomach. The same black substance seeped from its newly inflicted wounds.

He walked over to the broken beast and swung downwards on the creature's skull. The skull-caved in. as expected there was no blood. However what he did not expect was the body to disappear into the black substance and float off into the wind. "What the fuck was that?" he muttered to himself. He shook his head thinking it would sit better tomorrow and started walking away from the scene. What he did not notice was the spectator that was on top of a nearby building.

"Yes Naruto-kun, grow powerful. Show us demon scum how a real warrior really fights." He licked his lips before walking off into the night.

A/N Alright, now that you guys have seen both Naruto's angel and demon form, I would like to explain them and the weapons he uses for them. He uses specific weapons and uses three sword styles. I have not come up with a name for them but I will do my best to do so. Any who, the two he mainly uses are like polar opposites really. When he uses Fear, his cuts are more for power, not elegance. He focuses more on power so when he uses this style; the slashes are not as clean or elegant at all. When he uses Bliss he goes for grace and speed. As a result, the cuts are cleaner but not as deep. Both have their own purposes and both are formidable. The guns are generally the same way.

Demon form and angel form are fun to do. Angel form has the ability to move at the speed of light. The problem is that he can't control himself when he is moving at that pace. He could land in a wall or something. Angel form is the calmer of the two and more reasonable. Yes, they affect his train of thought and thinking. I just wanted it t be like that to add to the fun. Angel form has power over light and is called the angel of bliss and light

Demon form is for power. The form is the stronger of the two. But it is the more sadistic, ruthless has power of darkness and can create it is own. He may not be as fast as the angel form but it is still fast as well. Demon form is known as the demon of fear and darkness.

I seriously hope that helps out and does not discourage some of you from reading it. And I hope that you guys like it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Of Demon Hunters and Shinigamis**

By The Obsidian Blade

Chapter four-the flash drive, the snake, and relocation

Naruto was not having a good day. It turned out Sasuke told everyone that was on his side that he kicked Naruto's ass and that Naruto was begging for his life to be spared. That fucking bastard had to over exaggerate the fucking fight to hell. It really irked the blonde to no end that mostly everyone believed him. As he was walking to the front desk he was stopped by a pink haired woman about his age. Her eyes were sea green. Her hair went down to the small of her back. Her features were atrocious. Along with the fact that she was as flat as a surf board she had no curves what so ever she seemed to be anorexic which could lead to her endangering any team she ended up with. She also had this huge forehead that screamed 'dart board' to the blonde teen, if painted right.

Her name was Sakura Haruno. She was one of the worst agents of the League. From what he heard, every mission that she went on ended with her team mates saving her skin but barely. He really didn't understand how she got to stay a member if that was the case. She was probably sucking someone's cock for it the blonde reasoned to himself. He was silently whooping for joy that every one of his missions was a solo mission because they were usually suicide missions and there was no one stupid enough to go along with him. "Why did you have to humiliate yourself by fighting my Sasuke-kun? You know that he is way better than you so why did you have to do it baka. Maybe it's because you know that he so much manlier than you will ever be," Sakura said in a deranged voice. Naruto sighed at this.

"Haruno-san, could you please move? I have a mission that I need to get. I was personally told that I need to see the old man," Naruto said in a calm voice even if on the inside he was plotting ways on how many different scenarios could play out in her death. She huffed in annoyance. How dare this nobody tell her what to do? She reared her hand back for a punch but before it could land there was delicate female hand blocking the fist. Sakura's eyes fallowed the hand to Rin who had an angry scowl on her face.

"Don't you dare hit anybody in my lobby Haruno-san. If you do I will get you thrown out of the league permanently," the woman said in a bone chilling voice. Naruto was glad that she blocked the blow. While he may kill female demons that had to die he never killed a female comrade, no matter how much of a bitch the girl was.

Sakura huffed at the girl before taking her fist back and walking out of the building. Naruto looked at Rin and pointed towards the door that led to the other corridors inside the building. "Which room does the old man want to see me in?" the blonde asked. Rin giggled at his lack of respect. He really needed to learn some manners later on but for now it was funny.

"He wants to see you in the research room," she answered. "He called an all personnel meeting before you arrived, hence why Miss Haruno was here at the moment." Naruto nodded before heading through the double doors that led to the other corridors. Along the way to the computer room he started to think on the women in his life. Ayame and Rin have always been there for him and both were really kind. The question was which to choose. He admitted to himself last night that he liked both of them the same way. The real problem was which one does he choose. Rin was a teammate and she knew how to handle herself after his death. She was also around him more often due to the fact that she distributed the missions to him. But Ayame has known him longer and was also not a likely target to demons unless his enemies followed his every movement. It wasn't likely but it wasn't unheard of. He heard stories of high class demons trailing women members of the League and raping them till they got pregnant. What happens after that is unknown a lot of the time as the women disappear and within a few days there bodies are found with the womb tore out. It was a disgusting thought really but it happened.

The blonde sighed as he entered the computer room to see Tsunade, Shikamaru, Sarutobi, Kakashi, and two other league members. One was a tall man with grey that seemed to be in his early fifties. He had long spiky hair that was tied up in a ratty ponytail and reached to about his ankles. He wore a green suit with a red trench coat and had a head band with a metallic forehead protector with the kanji for oil on it. The other was a blonde haired man. With a weird green striped bucket hat. He wore mostly green, as well as the white haired man, but it wasn't a formal suit. It was more casual. He also wore a black coat with white diamonds on the bottom of it. He leaned on a cane slightly as he smiled at the blonde soldier. He noticed Tsunade was crying slightly. What was going on here to make Tsunade cry? She hardly ever cried and most of the time she did, it was in private. "Alright, what's going on?"

Sarutobi smiled at the blonde and gestured for him to take a seat near the computer that they were using. Naruto sighed and complied as he took up the chair. Shikamaru looked at the blonde before muttering troublesome and typing away on the keypad. An image of the snake demon flashed onto the screen. Below the man were a few facts that the blonde looked at weird. "This is the demon you fought inside the mansion right?" Naruto nodded at the question. The aged man sighed and rubbed his temples. "You're lucky to be a live, that man was a King class demon that goes by the name of Orochimaru. The man used to be part of the League before I was Hokage of this sector. I was his mentor along with Tsunade and Jiraiya here."

Naruto looked at the man shocked. The snake that he met back at the mansion was a King class demon and to top it all off, he was trained by the old man himself. How the hell did he survive that encounter with the demon? The thing was much more powerful than him and he had years under his belt while Naruto didn't even have half the experience that the snake had. He was very lucky to be alive if this was the case. "Then why didn't he kill me when he had the chance?' Naruto asked in a shaky voice. "I mean, from all the files I read on him, he hates the League so why not kill me?"

Jiraiya shook his head at the teen's reaction. "We don't know gaki. What we do know is that every time he's interested in something or someone, it's never any good."

Naruto nodded at the old pervert's words. He took a good look at the people in the room and pointed at the strange blonde with the bucket hat. "Who's he old man?"

The blonde chuckled at the teen's lack of respect and extended his hand. "I'm Kisuke Urahara, ex Shinigami and leader of the Karakura division, nice to meet you." Naruto shook the hand and muttered likewise. The blonde man now known as Urahara smiled and pointed to the flash drive that was in the computer. "As you have already noticed, the snake demon is not all we have called you here for. The file that you managed to get off the computer back at the mansion is very interesting in deed. When we looked at the file name, Artificial Creation we expected artificial creatures. What we got is a whole new concept entirely. It's not artificial as the name implies but more of resurrecting the dead, or more specifically, dead demons. As you're probably aware, demons and angels die differently than normal humans. It takes a little longer for a demon's or an angle's spirit to leave their body. When they do we usually know right of the bat due to the fact that they have larger reiatsu reserves. Now, when anybody, even if they are not human, dies, they are dead. There is no way around it. What Orochimaru has done is found a way around it which brings Soul Society into this war as well. However, when he resurrects a person, they're something different. What they become, we have no idea, but we are sure that it's worse than anything we can imagine. So far, what we have been able to come up with is that this was based off of trial and error. He may have used weaker demons and angels as his test subjects but now he is going for something bigger."

Naruto looked at Shikamaru as he rubbed his temples. "In short he is bringing the dead back to life but instead of them being what they were naturally, they are something entirely different."

Naruto nodded before pointing at himself. "If that's so then why aren't there reports of stolen goods? I am pretty sure he is doing this by chemical means."

Tsunade looked at him while rubbing her arm. "There are two theories we're able to come up with. One is that he was able to bribe the people into giving him his goods or two he killed the owners and now owns several businesses."

Naruto rubbed his temples slightly. This was just insane. Someone found a way to cheat death and he met the person face to face and managed to survive the encounter. And to make matters worse, Soul Society was now involved in this war. This day was getting better and better now wasn't it? "There's more isn't there?" Naruto asked as he eyed the occupants in the room. Tsunade bowed her head and allowed a few tears to drop of her face. He saw Jiraiya flinch slightly and Shikamaru get up and walk out of the room while muttering troublesome blondes.

Sarutobi sighed as he started to speak. "You're being relocated to Karakura."

Naruto looked at the man as if he was clinically insane. They were relocating him?! But why?! Hasn't he done well here?! Wasn't there a fucking war going on right here?! Didn't they need him here?! And yet he heard that he was being relocated to a new town. "Why?" he muttered. "Why the fuck are you relocating me old man?! Haven't I been loyal to you?! Haven't I done enough to keep my place here?!"

The old man sighed as he rubbed his temples. Yes you have done enough here but you are at risk right now. Orochimaru has targeted your life. You are at risk if you stay here. I have also assigned you to take three people with you. I will pay for all expenses and they do not have to be a member of the League for you to take them. Just go home and think about this. You leave tomorrow at eight a.m. sharp. Have the people you want to bring with you ready. Kisuke-san will drive you up to Karakura. It should be a four hour drive so you will appear there at noon. Don't be late."

Naruto nodded before leaving the room with a downcast look. Urahara looked at the scene with a blank expression on his face. "Well, that was better than expected." The rest of the group nodded at his remark. The man then turned to Sarutobi with a smirk. "The boy doesn't believe in Bijuu if a remembered correctly." The aged Hokage nodded in conformation. The blonde haired man smirk got wider. "Then Yoruichi is going to have fun with him." his face the turned serious as he looked at Sarutobi and Tsunade. "I need all of his files and everyone else's. His is so I can keep some medical tabs on him and the others is so I have a reference to anyone he chooses. I will b at my hotel room if you need me.

Rin watched as Naruto walked out of the door with a downcast look. She cocked her head to the side as the teen walked off. What changed his mood to this? He usually had a much more serious aura to him but now he had a depressing feel, like a dark cloud around him that blocked out any light or happiness. She sighed as she made her way to the blonde, trying to figure out what was wrong.

Naruto was so caught up in trying to figure out who he was going to bring with him. He knew that he could not ask Tsunade as she had to stay here for the med lads and such. He couldn't ask Shikamaru as the lazy shadow demon was head of the research division here. He could take Kakashi or Jiraiya but he remembered what happened last time when he took them on an extended mission. They figured away to extend the mission and then dubbed it the 'Get Rid of Naruto's Virginity' mission. They must have hit every fucking whore house in the fucking city. The blonde somehow managed to keep his virginity, pissing off the two perverts and getting them to request for another extended mission, which was denied. He could also ask Kiba but he was just didn't want to stay with the dog demon for any longer that he had to. So that only left three other people, Rin, Ayame, and her dad, Teuchi.

The Halfling was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he did not even notice Rin coming up behind him. When he felt her touch his shoulder, he whirled around with Bliss aimed at her forehead. The woman looked at him with scared eyes. Naruto sighed as he put away the gun. "Sorry 'bout that Rin, I'm just on edge a little bit."

Rin shook her head at the blonde's antics. "It's okay Naruto-kun," she said in a soft voice. Her face turned serious as she looked at the blonde. "What happened in there to put you on edge though?" t he blonde demon hunter sighed as he told her what happened in there. When he finished, she stood there shocked. She could couldn't care less about the fact that Orochimaru let him live. As long as he was alive and well, she was fine. It was the fact that he got relocated for safety reasons. She needed him here. She came to terms with her feelings for him along time ago. She knew that she loved the blonde. All she wanted to do was to see a smile on his face. She has rarely ever seen the blonde smile, and she loved it when he did. But now he was being relocated in the morning and she would most likely never see him again. But he did say that he was capable of bringing three people with him. The question was who he was brining with him. Her mind was running with all these scenarios of what it would be like if he chose her to be with him. She could claim him as her own and then things would take off from there. Maybe he would be the father of her children that she was going to make sure that she had.

Naruto looked at her with a slight smile as he brought the young woman into a tight hug. He put his head next to her ear and started to whisper into it. "Thank you for being there for me Rin-chan." She smiled slightly at the suffix at the end of her name. It sounded right for him to call her that.

She moved her head next to his ear and started to whisper in it as well. "You're welcome Naruto-kun."

A/N Okay, I hope you like the way I did the crossover. It is not the normal crossovers that you see really. Usually they are dimension hopping and stuff like that. I have done to others where it is not a dimension hop but a matter of relocation and barriers. But that is not the point; the point is that this is different from other Bleach Crossovers that I have read. In fact, there are few where Naruto is actually alive and everything. Usually Naruto dies and goes to Seireitei and becomes a Shinigami. I like to think of this as different. So if you have any ideas, tell me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Of Demon Hunters and Shinigamis**

By The Obsidian Blade

Chapter five-getting settled in

Naruto looked at his house and whistled lowly. It was a hell of a lot better than his loft back in Konoha. Sure it was empty but he could tell that they were not going to have a problem in fitting all their stuff. Before he arrived at Karakura, he had to take some kind of pill that the med lab created that decreases age by around two years. Right now he is physically fifteen instead of his real age of eighteen. He was still mentally eighteen which he still counted as a blessing. They had to change his birth certificate and what not so it seemed that he was fifteen. They kept his name so he didn't have to remember two names and slip up somehow. He was able to keep his swords and guns but he couldn't keep them on him at all times as he would get them confiscated from the authorities. They could only be on him when he was on a mission. When he was not on a mission we was able to bring a sword hat collapsed on itself for easy hiding. There was a button that allowed it to shoot out and collapse so it would not actually collapse in a battle. The edges were sharpened so he would be able to get a clean cut but the sword was meant for human use. He could now transform when he was using the thing or it would disintegrate from the foreign energy. He was also able to bring two twenty four caliber pistols with him four safety reasons. He had to ditch the trench coat as it did make him a lot more visible to people that might want to kill him. The house that he was now staying at was a three bed room house that he now owned, according to the deeds.

The people that Naruto brought with him were the people on his mind. It was amazing that they jumped at the chance of going with him. He honestly thought that they were not going to go with him and just say good bye for good. Wasn't that how it always went when people left a city? He wouldn't blame them if they did that. They had lives here with people that cared about them. Here there was no one. They had to start fresh from here and that could be murder on anybody's life if that had to happen.

Urahara drove them up to the city in a large moving van. The ride was where the strange blonde man took the time to explain the ins and outs of the city and where he would be going to school and the fact that he would not be able to drive a car any more. Naruto couldn't care less about the fact that he would not be able to drive anymore. He was more concerned about the members that were there. Apparently it was only going to be Naruto and Rin that were going to be the only League members there. The rest of the members have been destroyed in a large scale battle that happened in the large sewer system under the city. The damage that was done was a collapsed street which was covered up by saying it was the tremors of the fight. They did not say that it was the fight but an earth quake. There were some skeptical people about it but for the most part, the masses believed it.

The people that were willing to go with him were Ayame, Rin, and Teuchi. They had everything packed before they even got there. Ayame and Teuchi said that they did not want to end up missing their favorite and best customer and Rin said that there would be no point to her job and that she would finally get some field work like when she first joined. She said that she had no idea how she became a receptionist but it happened. By no means did that mean she slacked off on training as she might be needed on the field again. It surprised Naruto that she demanded that she would be Naruto's partner inside the missions that he was going to do and that she would also take the de-aging pill. She also had the fake records as well but that was beside the point. The point was why on earth did she take the thin? It was only him that needed to take the thing yet she still took it. She said that it would conflict with some legal issues that might happen later on. The funny thing was that she was twenty so when she took the pill she was seventeen. They gave her another that made her the same age as him but that was only after the second try.

Rin smiled at the house. This would be perfect for them. The only bad thing she could come up with was that there was probably going to be a lot of women after HER Naruto-kun. It wasn't that she had a problem with sharing. (hint, hint) No, she had no problem with that. The problem was that a lot of girls today only took things at face value. That was not what she wanted for the blonde teen. She wanted someone like herself, someone that knew him and did not mind what he does for a living. Of course the person can't mind sharing at all, so that narrowed the populace down to very little. She also noticed the way Ayame spoke to Naruto. She did not consider the ramen waitress a threat at all. In fact, she liked the woman. She was nice to him and she knew the real him and what he goes through every day. That was the kind of girl that she wanted to share Naruto with. She knew she was going to have to speak to her fellow brunette in the long run, but right now, Rin wanted the satisfaction of taking the blonde's heart first. That was all she cared about.

A/N Sorry about the length if this chapter, I just could not think of anything else that fit inside the chapter. I promise to try and make the chapters longer. Please leaver your feed back and reviews as I try and figure out where exactly I am going to take this. And before I leave, should I ad Yoruichi to Naruto's little group or no? Review or will sick my mutant teddy bears on you to give you hugs and kisses.


	6. Chapter 6

**Of Demon Hunters and Shinigamis**

By The Obsidian Blade

Chapter six-the battle in cold storage

RRRIIINNNGGG-SMASH!!!

Naruto groaned as he rolled out of bed. It was barely the start of the day and he was already tired. He guessed that it was because there were a few Soldier Class demon sightings last night. The things were stealing some sort of chemicals in a nearby lab and some other machines. They also managed to get it was strange as Soldier Classes usually never really took anything unless they were controlled and that was very rare. He and Rin were able to keep some of the stuff but most of it got away from them.

Another thing that amazed him were Rin's fighting capabilities. She was amazing in combat. It was a wonder why she was not put on the filed more often. She was a projectile expert, mostly using anything that could be thrown and she was also more into spy missions. During the fight he still was not able to figure out what kind of demon she was. He knew that she was definitely not human as she had a faster reaction time, a higher metabolism, and a greater healing factor than normal humans. The question was what kind of demon was she?

The whiskered teen rolled out of bed and stretched his limbs. He looked at the clock, realizing it was only six thirty a.m. The school that he was going to attend, along with Rin, was Karakura high. It was actually pretty far from, where he lived. The place he lived at was on the complete opposite side of the school. It was going to be a pain in the ass to get there as he now had to walk to lower suspicion that he moved to this place.

He walked over to his dresser and took some time to look at his new wardrobe. Ayame and Rin were abetment that he get a new wardrobe as he only wore mostly the same thing. A lot of the things that he got were a collection of black and blue jeans with different design and a few shirts with various skulls and reaper designs; most in black, white or dark blue. He also got a school week's worth of the grey uniforms that were standard. The uniform consisted of a grey pair of pants and a grey blazer. He could weir any shirt under the blazer as long as it was white. The whiskered blonde sighed as he grabbed a pair of the grey pants and a white shirt with a grim reaper tearing out of a star and walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

Rin struggled to get the sleep out of her eyes as she walked down the hallway. She was cursing Ayame's luck that she did not have to get up this early just to get to school. The young brunette could sleep in till her father came back in about a month. The man stayed there, saying that he had to take care of some loose ends back in Konoha.

The brunette was about to walk inside the shower when she heard the water running. Her semi-perverted mind started to put two and two together before smiling perversely. The shower curtains they got were see through, something that Rin and Ayame were secretly glad for if a moment like this arose. The blonde soldier didn't seem to mind as he was probably thinking on other things. A portion of her mind turned sour, remembering how the checkout lady tried to hit on HER whiskered blonde. And the woman had the balls to act like her and Ayame were not even there! That unnerved her to no end god damn it. If Rin was to try and make her move on her blue eyed love interest. She would have to watch out for people that would try and take him. Only the people that she liked would get a shot at him and that was most likely very few.

She shook her head and silently opened the door, cheering in her head at the fact that he seemed to forget to lock the door. She scoped the bathroom, searching for any signs of him. The steam silently rushed to the fan that was stationed at the top of the room. She looked at the shower stall and gawked at what she saw. There, in the buff, in the shower stall, behind the see through was Naruto. She examined his naked body for the first time, silently licking her lips at the thought of what it was capable of. His muscles were well developed, even if the de-aging pill numbed down the muscles somewhat. The scars that he suffered from his many battles were still present on his skin, acting as badges of war. She looked down lower and almost gasped. He was huge, larger than any man she has heard about. She could feel her loins drip with want. She quickly and quietly walked out of the bathroom and closed the door, fearing that she would jump him and take him then and there.

School quickly came and went. Most of the subjects that were being taught, they learned so they easily passed the pop quiz that was thrown at them. Most of their classes wee the same besides the tow classes, art and gym. For him art was third period while gym was the last period. Rin had it reverse; art was seventh while gym was third.1

There were a few people of interest though. One was an orange haired teen that was constantly brooding by the name of Kurosaki Ichigo. Naruto found him a lot better than Sasuke as the orange haired teen knew boundaries and the dark haired man did not. That and the orange haired teen knew how to have at least some fun in his life and did not demand so much. Another interesting character was Inoue Orihime. She was a very busty teen with long orange hair and some flower pins in it. She was sweet girl but she was very naïve and a klutz. Her best friend was this fighting crazed girl by the name of Arisawa Tatsuki. The girl was actually very pretty in Naruto's mind but she was kind of a hot head when it came to certain things. She was actually pretty built for her age and knew how to take care of her self. She had a very nice bus. Not as great of Orihime's but it still was nice. She had black spiky hair that barely reached her shoulders. There was also this strange giant that went by the name of Sado Yasutora but was called Chad. His skin was brown but not dark enough to be of African descent. His hair was dark brown as well as having some curls in them. Despite his appearance, he was actually pretty nice. The last person took into consideration was a very strange girl. When he first walked into the class room and gave his name, she looked shocked. The same went for Rin when she introduced herself. The girl was small for her age though, gaining her some comments about her age. She had black hair that reached to her shoulder with one bang hanging over the right side of her face. If Naruto could recall, her name was Kuchiki Rukia, a girl that transferred her a day before he and Rin transferred. For some reason, the girl looked like she knew them, or at least heard about them.

He would have to look into that later as he and Rin neared the house. A minute ago they got a call about there being a demon sighting near a cold storage unit on the edge of town near the rail roads. They had to get dressed and head out over there before the demons leave. Naruto was happy that he was able to get his bike transferred over here during the day to make travels from point A to point B easier. Sure, he could not use it for every day use like he planned but he could still use it on missions like this. He did prove a valid point that the demons would leave before they got there if they were to slow. The conditions of use were that he and Rin would were a helmet to block off their identity as he was still not old enough to drive, nor was Rin , and that he would not drive it during the day. It was for mission use only.

Cold Storage

Naruto pulled up to the cold storage unit quickly. The place was vacant as it has not been in use till recently. The duo had no idea what kind of demon was in here or what they had planned but they knew that it had to be something greater than a Grunt Class demon and most likely better than a Soldier. There was still the possibility that it was a Soldier Class but that was highly unlikely as they were not known to hiding.

Naruto felt Rin get off his back and put her helmet on the bike helmet. Naruto felt himself blush as he looked at Rin. The female solider used formfitting leather in battle most of the time, probably catching quiet a few eyes with her male comrades. They dropped by the house and got what they needed before saying good by to Ayame and leaving. He grabbed his two swords Fear and Bliss and his tow guns, Ominous and Grace. He also grabbed his normal garbs that he wore on missions as well. The only difference was that these were tailored to fit his now smaller form. His off duty weapons were tucked into his coat pockets, kept as precautionary, incase he lost his normal weapons. He also grabbed some extra slugs for Ominous and cartridges for Grace. He only had three left at home meaning that he would have to make some more once he got the money to by some metal.

The storage unit was huge, covering almost a city block with the building alone. It was an ideal place for some of the better organized groups of demons. There was about a mile or so wide of trim making up the parking lot. There just had to be a demon.

Naruto sighed as his eyes scanned the parking lot and then the building. "The parking lot seems pretty vacant so we would most likely find nothing here. When we get inside," Naruto commented. "Alight, here's what we are going to do. Once we get inside we will split up to cover more ground. Contact me when you find something of interest and I will do the same thing." Rin nodded at what he the blond said. He made a lot of sense in the plan. She didn't like it but it made sense. Both of them were League members and both were capable of fighting off most of what came their way. The only things they had to worry about were either a high Special Striker Class demon or a King Class, which was extremely highly unlikely.

Inside Cold Storage- Naruto

Naruto stalked from isle to isle, trying to find anything of interest. The inside was amazing in a sickening way. There were these canisters filled with dead and decaying bodies of demons. Each one was different in structure. Most were Grunts and Soldiers but there was the occasional Special Striker. Naruto was happy that there were no King Class demons at all. The fact that a lot of the demons seemed to be deformed or being recreated made the blonde sick to his stomach. Maybe these were part of Orochimaru's sick experiment with life. Maybe this I what a person had to go thought to become the product of his strange creatures. In the containers were filled with this black substance that seeped into the dead demon's decaying and re-growing flesh.

The blonde whirled around before ducking under a large blade before jumping back, dodging a swift kick. Naruto raised himself before looking at the man that attacked him. He was a tall man with slightly tanned skin. He wore a blue sleeveless shirt with grey pants with blue pin stripping running down the length of the legs. On his left hip was a holster holding up a strange pistol with a long barrel and a longer handle. Hoisted over his shoulders was a large zanbatou with a single edge. The end of it curled slightly with a half hole design near the hilt and a hole at the tip of it. The blade in all was about six feet tall and looked like it would hinder movement greatly. Yet here was this man holding it over his shoulders as if it was nothing. He had half of his face bandaged like a mask, leaving only the above the bridge of the nose visible. He had spiky black hair and a head band was tilted on his head for some reason. Naruto recognized this man as Momochi Zabuza, a former League operative from Kiri.

He mentally spat at the name of Kiri. The place had some crazy ideals that all demons and angels were trash and needed to be disposed of quickly. In other words, they slaughtered all demons and angles, even going as far as blowing up a few neighbor hoods, killing a lot of civilians and saying that it was the militaries fault for miss calculating the course of their missiles.

The man in front of him was a high special striker if he could recall. He tried a coupe with the Mizukage and failed by chance. The Kage wasn't even in the area when the bombs were set off. The members in Kiri managed to get wind of who the main target was and the person who planted the bombs and went after Zabuza. They also figure out that he was a hark demon, increasing their rage that was directed towards him. The last know update to his file was that he was doing some mercenary work for some shady characters.

"So what a demon like you doing here Zabuza?" Naruto asked as he drew Ominous and Fear and prepared himself for any retaliation from the former League member.

Zabuza chuckled as he slipped into a stance with Kubukiri, the large blade that was previously hefted over his shoulders. "Just got some kind of mission to guard this place and kill all those who enter," the shark demon answered Naruto grimaced as he blocked a strike from the large blade, hoping not to be crushed by the weight of Kubukiri.

Inside Cold Storage- Rin

Rin was disgusted about what she found inside the place. Who ever was doing this could not be human at all and definitely did not have any morals. There was no way anybody with even the slightest bit of morals would do this to anybody. This was just madness. Her mind began to wonder on how her blonde partner was holding up. If she was disgusted with this then his stomach must be doing summersaults with this.

Her ears quirked as she whirled around to block an incoming senbon with one of the many knives she had on her person. She looked at the hand that was holding the senbon and followed in up to the body. The girl's eyes narrowed she leveled her eyes with large, narrowed brown orbs. The person was a woman that she could tell was an angel with a lot of skill. Just how good the woman was she didn't know nor could she tell. The angel woman's hair was kept up in a bun onto p of her head. Her breasts were either non existent or bound beneath her blue battle kimono. The cloth would probably hide an enormous amount of tools used for killing. If she could remember correctly, this was the woman that some of their operatives have spotted Zabuza with when he was found on a mercenary job. "Just who are you?" Rin asked.

"My name is Haku, tool to Zabuza-sama," the woman now known as Haku stated. "And you are Rin, the poison demon of the Konoha sector. This is where you die." Rin winced as she was kicked away before rolling to her feet and jumping back to dodge a volley of senbon. Her hands flashed through her pack before she pulled out a few throwing knives and throwing them at the woman.

A/N Sorry about the cliff hanger but I can't think today. So tell me what you think of this. Oh yah, I do have one more question before I leave. Should I add Yoruichi and Tatsuki or just Yoruichi or Tatsuki? Keep in mind that the pairings are now

Naruto/ Rin/ Ayame

Ichigo/ Orihime/ Rukia

And others I really can't tell right now. Please leave your opinions and reviews or I will sick my bloodhounds on you and have them eat you till you review or you are just their dung. Whatever comes first.


	7. Chapter 7

**Of Demon Hunters and Shinigamis**

By The Obsidian Blade

Chapter seven-the fight between the Special Strikers and the arrival of the black flame

Naruto ducked under Kubukiri as it swept through the air. His right hand twitched for Fear's hilt, focusing demonic energy through his arm. A burning sensation went through his arm as its very being altered completely. The skin pale up to the lower right side of his face as his right eye changed to a soulless pitch black and his nails became black talons. Red smoke emitted from Fear as Naruto unsheathed the blade. He brought the scimitar up and blocked a downward strike of the larger blade. The two clanged through out the large building.

The blonde gritted his teeth as he tried to hold his demonic energy. That was the problem with partial transformations. You have too little control over the energy and it is much weaker unless you actually transform a body part and focus the energy and then you had the risk of having the demonic part spread out throughout the body. The only reason he was using a partial transformation was because he was most likely to pass out after he transformed back to human. Adding the weight of the special striker class's weapon in front of him pressing down on him and the pressure increasing every so often did little to help him out.

Zabuza growled as he pushed forward. His arms started to gain a shark like skin. His hands started to become fins with distinct clawed fingers. His strength was increased a she pushed forward, gaining some ground as he was more powerful. He smirked slightly as he saw Naruto sweat a little and clench his teeth slight pain.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he shifted his blade to the right, breaking the struggle. He focused some demonic energy to his left hand. A deep purple sphere with a black core quickly grew in his palm. "Oblivion!" The teen's left eye flashed black as he slammed into Zabuza's gut, sending him backwards.

Zabuza's body was sent hurling backwards, breaking through and a container of some kind of green liquid. The glass cut deep into his flesh as he raised his body. "You have no idea who you are messing with kid," he muttered as he raised himself and reached for his strange pistol. He quickly took aim at Naruto's body as the blonde rushed to attack him.

Rin

Rin snarled out as she blocked Haku's needles. Each one of the needles was thrown with precision that usually takes years of practice. Her hands reached out for a knife, using it to block another volley of senbon. The needles splashed against the ground as Rin dashed forward, her knife swiping through the air ash moved her hand.

Haku's brown eyes narrowed as three senbon slipped down each sleeve before getting caught in her hands to act as claws to block the knife as it came close to her face. Her other hand started to swipe for Rin's mid section, only to be grabbed by Rin.

Rin snarled at the woman in front of her before kicking her in the mid section, sending her skidding backwards. Her hand flashed as she took out three more knives and hurled them at the angel. Haku only dodged them though, unintentionally allowing one of them to slice her delicate skin.

Haku's body forced herself to rush in and fight Rin as she only had the six senbon in her hands. Her 'claws' lashed out at Rin, trying to cut the teen with their sharp metallic points. Rin's hands started up in a flurry of blocking patterns, trying to avoid getting cut as she lashed out with her own attacks which were as successful as the 'claws'.

Naruto

Naruto grimaced in pain as another round of Zabuza's gun. His left hand raised itself with Ominous before sending demonic energy through the gun and pulling the trigger. A large bang rang out through the cold storage unit as the bullet left the barrel of the demonic gun, covered in demonic energy that tainted the air as the bullet sliced through it. Zabuza moved to the side slightly, getting cut on the ribs. The cut was deep and painful. He could feel the blood ooze freely from it, coating his skin that was in the path of the blood red.

The bullet collided with the canister behind him, exploding it into nothing but scrap. Shrapnel and glass was hurled out of the explosion, going everywhere. Zabuza closed his eyes, not wanting to go blind. When he opened his eyes, he was forced to raise his Kubukiri to block Fear from slicing into his face. The man proceeded to raise his large pistol, only to have his hand stopped by Naruto's left hand. The shark demon growled as the struggled for dominance, meeting the teen's eyes as he tried to kill him.

Finally having enough, Zabuza kicked Naruto to the other side of the warehouse. The blonde's body was in constant motion as it flew through the air. His left hand gripped Ominous as he tried flipped to his feet, aiming Zabuza who had his gun poised at Naruto's blonde head. The whiskered teen growled slightly before tugging on the trigger slightly but never actually firing a bullet.

No, a large cracking sound from above stopped that, bringing down some stone debris. Naruto had his gaze travel upwards, noting that they cracks were getting bigger with time. Zabuza looked as well before muttering something. "That cannot be good," the shark demon said before looking at Naruto. He did not know how right he was.

Before the two could move a massive stone demon crashed through the floor in between the two in a semi crouched position as debris and pieces of the ceiling hit his back, not even fazing him. his eyes were a gleaming gold and his horns were like a crown. His large tail whipped around through the air with quick snaps on the floor. As he raised himself quickly, his arm slammed into Zabuza, throwing him into the wall that was about ten feet behind him. Naruto ran towards him with demonic energy encircling Fear before jumping over the rumpled tail, bringing it down in vertical arch. The beasts hand gripped it, drawing his own blood before flinging Naruto in the wall next Zabuza.

The blonde Halfling landed next to the shark demon crumpled to his hands and knees before spitting out some blood. The partial transformation Naruto had over his arms went away as he tried to regain his vision. Naruto looked at the thing in front of them before putting ominous back into its holster and taking out a walkie-talkie and speaking into it. "Rin, we have a situation here!"

"_We have our own problems here Naruto-kun!" _Rin's voice cackled from the other side with in seconds_._ Naruto and Zabuza cursed under their breaths as the stone demon in front of them started to advance towards them quickly with a might roar. The two dodged to either side before Zabuza readied his pistol and Naruto stared to advance with Fear poised to strike. With a quick pull of the trigger, a loud gunshot rang out throughout the warehouse.

Rin

Rin and Haku stared at the giant thing in front of them with curiosity. It seemed like it was not demon, angel, or hallow. Its skin was pale with black veins bulging out of it and tuffs of black fur spotted every where on it. His teeth were a bright yellow and his breathe smelled like decay. He had these dark black claws that seemed more like short swords instead of claws. He was a quadruped but he looked full capable of standing on two legs. His snout was extended slightly, making him have more of a canine impression while his tail reptilian tail snapped around in erratic patterns.

Haku had an icy blue glow around her hands, the very energy of it freezing the air around it. Her brown orbs had a slight blue tint to it. Rin on the other hand had a green, poisonous aura around her right arm. Her right eye glowed a deep green and the right bottom corner of her face started to have a slight green glow as her veins became slightly visible with a green tint. Both of the two female soldiers stared at the beast with awe and wonder. He had an aura of death around him, like he was not even alive. The problem was that the thing was not a hollow. It just did not have the feel a hollow would have.

The two dodged to either side as they watched the beast run towards them, letting it hit the wall behind them. Their bodies whirled around, preparing for their attack. Haiku raised her hands while her body transformed into her angelic form. Her wings spread from her back with icy blue feathers. Her eyes became an icy blue with no whites or pupils. Her skin paled slightly as an icy aura surrounded her. icy needles formed in the air as she focused on the moister in the air before she snapped them open and brought down her hands in such a manner that they brought down the needles.

Rin looked at the beast in front of her and Haku while focusing her powers to turn to her demon state, something she has not done in years. Her skin glowed a slight green as her veins were green and more visible. The green, poisonous aura that surrounded her arm expanded to cover her body as her eyes glowed a deep green. Her nails and fangs elongated, her nails blackening with a green tinge in it. while Haku was focusing her icy around the creature, she was focusing poison energy around her finger tips before lashing it out at the monster, around the same time Haku had her needles sent out at the beast, having a hollow roar of pain go through out the warehouse.

Naruto

Naruto dodged another strike from the stone demon before he pulled out Grace and unleashed a volley of needles into the beast, sending staggering backwards slightly. The beast's arm has been loped off by Zabuza, leaving the stone demon with only a left arm. The blonde heard the thing roar in pain as it was sluiced in the chest by Kubukiri, sending it backwards yet again.

Naruto was quick to take off the cartridge of Grace before snapping on and pointing at the beast. His finger quickly pulled the trigger, sending another volley of needles into the stone demon rocky skin. Bits of green blood went everywhere as it howled in pain. Zabuza ran up to the thing and slashed the thing in the chest, making a large gash. The beasts golden eyes widened slightly before it fell to the ground, convulsing in pain.

Zabuza looked at the thing before lifting his gun to the things head. His eyes were narrowed as he looked at the beast. The thing was strong. Then again, Stone Demons were hard to take down in the first place. Back when the war started, the Stone Demons were used as weapons by a group called the Fallen. There were still Fallen members left but all the big shots were gone.

The man's finger pressed tightly against the trigger, sending a round into the beast. The bullet pierced through the rock like skin, killing the demon. "Stay dead you fucking monster," Zabuza said with slight anger in his voice.

Naruto shook his head before speaking walkie-talkie. "Rin do you copy?" he spoke into the walkie-talkie. All he got was static. "Rin do you copy." His voice was louder with the thoughts of what could have happened going through his mind. Still, all he got was static for an answer. "RIN DO YOU COPY?!" he yelled one more time. But unlike the other times, he got an answer.

"Get Zabuza-sama!" he heard a panicky feminine voice call out. Zabuza's eyes widened in fear before he started running to the other side of the cold storage facility, fear going through his body. His only hope was that Haku was still alive. He did not know what would happen if she did die.

Naruto followed suit, hoping that the worst had not come to pass. When the two arrived, they were greeted with a sight that they did not want to see. Black fire was everywhere along the floor. Scorch marks were visible as well, making it known that a Fire Demon came barreling through the place. Broken glass littered the floor. Haku lied amongst the destruction, burns evident all along her body. her hands were clutched on Rin's walkie-talkie as if it was a life line.

"What happened," Zabuza muttered. The destruction was not what he was expecting. He was expecting an unconscious body of Haku's opponent but not this. What ever came through here, the thing was powerful. It had to be strong. It was facing a Special Striker class poison demon and a Special Striker class ice angel. The thing that came here must have been a King Class demon or angel. If that was so then the survival rate had just dropped dramatically.

Naruto kept his eyes on the floor searching for Rin. But he could not find her. she was no where in sight. "Where did she go?" he asked softy. He got no answer. "Where did Rin go damn it?!"

"Over towards the streets," Haku brothe out. Naruto nodded before looking out towards the street.

Before Naruto could move, Zabuza spoke out to him gaining the blonde's attention. "Naruto!" The blonde turned to the shark demon with a curious glance "I want you to know a few things. The only reason I took this job is because of you. I knew your mother and I wanted to see what you were like. I can't say that I am disappointed in you as you are powerful. I want you to comeback alive you here." Naruto nodded before running off, knowing that he would have to talk to the Shark Demon later.

Zabuza smirked under his bandage masked before looking around. His left hand was on the trigger of his large pistol and his right hand had Kubukiri hoisted over his shoulders. "Alright mother fuckers! Come out and get some!" Large beasts that did not seem like demons came out to attack.

Naruto cursed as he ran to his bike, hearing many gun shots and roars coming from the cold storage facility. He could only hope that the two would survive the night. His body hopped onto the bike and quickly kick started it, wanting to find Rin quickly. From what he could see, the kidnapper wanted to be followed if the tire marks and the sword slashes were any indication.

Naruto followed the marking to a secluded lot. The place was an old air force base that no one used anymore. The reason was because it was condemned for several 'murders' that happened that no one could place their fingers on it. the truth was that it was a large place where hollows fed before the Shinigami came and busted it up.

Naruto sighed as he stepped off the bike and looked around. His hand was on the hilt of Bliss. He had an uneasy feeling about the air field. There was just something off in the air. He could just feel it. and it unnerved him to no end.

"You know Naruto-kun, I was expecting you to follow me," a voice said from on top of one of the buildings. Naruto followed his gaze before glaring at the man. he was in a black cloak with red clouds imprinted on it at random places. His skin was slightly pale. His left sleeve was burnt off, revealing his pale arm. His black hair hard a few locks framing his face. On his back was a large claymore that had some runes engraved into its steel. On his right index finger there was a ring with the kanji for scarlet. His eyes were a piercing red as he looked at Naruto.

Naruto knew the man as Uchiha Itachi, the one that killed off a family of fire demons… his own family. The man was a former League member and a good one at that. In fact he was the youngest to ever join at thirteen. Through out his term he reached Special Striker, possibly King class. he became known as the Black Flame. But then he killed his family leaving only Sasuke alive. His final words to his younger brother were to come at him with anger.

"What are you doing here traitor,?" Naruto growled out through his teeth.

Itachi merely chuckled slightly before drawing his claymore, watching Naruto slip into a battle ready stance. "My mission is to kill you," the man said, making Naruto narrow his blue eyes even further. With quick succession Itachi drew his blade and blurred out of sight.

A/N I am going to cut it off there peoples. You are just going to have to worry about what happens in the next chapter. And I have a list of rankings right here

Namikaze Naruto- High Special Striker- Fear/ Dark Demon- Bliss/ Light Angel

Uchiha Sasuke- High Special Striker- Fire Demon

Inuzuka Kiba- Mid Special Striker- Dog Demon

Nara Shikamaru- Low Special Striker- Shadow Demon

Haku- High Special Striker- Ice Angel

Rin- High Special Striker- Poison Demon

Uchiha Itachi- King- Fire Demon

Sarutobi- Unknown- Human

Tsunade- Unknown- Human

Urahara- Captain- Shinigami

And that is all you guys get. Any who, I got a listing of the pairings right here

Naruto/Ayame/Rin/Tatsuki/Nell/Yoruichi/x is for you guys to figure out

Ichigo/Orihime/x is for still trying to figure out

Shino/Hinata

Kiba/Ino

Shikamaru/Temari

Zabuza/Haku

And the others I am still trying to figure out. I hope you guys like the chapter and good bye. Do not forget to review.


	8. AN

A/n

Alright, this an Authors note that you guys might lile. I have been spending time on my own alot recently, due to some recent events. I got sent to the hospital on multiple occasions, real bad stuff has been going on and I have been sinking deeper and deeper and yeah. Now I am on heavy medications to try and cope but get this. I am tired of being gone, of getting reviews to tell me to update. What I am going to do is a massive update of all my stories but first I am going to take them all down, and rewrite the ones I need to. I have a list right now of the stories I am going to tackle first and rewrite first.

Fabled Love

Lazy Maelstrom

Mar's Spiral

Kitsune at Yokai

Keeper of the Crimson Path

The Demon Hunter and the Shinigami

The others will be archived till later but not on this site. I will get back to them when I get a chance.

And to those who are mad at me, go ahead and yell, go ahead and be mad, I deserve it but it is not going to stop me from writing, cause that's all that I have going and I love it. If you want to know, I have gotten a new email and if you ask me in PM I will send it you, but right now, I need to rewrite all my stuff one at a time, I am not going to post anything new at the moment,. just rewrite what I got till everything is done. And if I have not said this before, everything will be deleated and reposted, no matter what the reviews are.


End file.
